


belong

by irridesca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben and Rey are hella married, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, and Rey is hella horny, tiktok made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridesca/pseuds/irridesca
Summary: Rey swipes up on her feed and is immediately intrigued. The caption reads:Send your husband a dirty text in the middle of a family gathering and see how he reacts challenge. 🤣🤣She watches a few like this—one in particular more than once where the husband just stands up from the dinner table and walks straight to the bedroom, stopping on his way to beckon his wife to follow him.Rey’s definitely well-beyond inspired.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 635





	belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just married Reylo porn. I am who I am.
> 
> Forever thank you to my beta fam. <3
> 
> come follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/taylormaybe)!

The first time Rey attended the Skywalker-Solo annual lake house trip, she was an absolute nervous wreck. The entire car ride there was spent in a haze of fidgeting and anxious stomach aches. 

More than once, Ben had placed a hand over hers to still her restless motions. 

“They’re going to love you,” he assured. “Just like I do, sweetheart. I promise.” 

It wasn’t that Rey was bad at meeting parents; she was great with Finn’s mom and the Ticos loved her, but none of her previous boyfriends had ever taken her home to meet their families. She’d never gotten serious enough with any of them to even consider that as a _possibility_. 

But then Ben came into her life and changed everything. They’d been serious from the moment they laid eyes on each other at Poe’s thirtieth birthday party. 

In the year that had passed since then, she’d spoken briefly with his parents over FaceTime and they’d made her laugh until her cheeks hurt, so she knew at the very least that she liked _them_. She just hoped the feeling was mutual.

Turns out, it absolutely was. Ben had been right. Within hours of being there—minutes, maybe—they embraced her like she was theirs, like they’d been waiting for her this whole time. Like she didn’t belong anywhere but with them. Rey fell head first in love with the Skywalker-Solo clan, just as she had with Ben. 

The summer after that, Ben proposed on the deck at sunset. He got down on one knee and told Rey that she meant absolutely everything to him. He told her that she was his family, and that he’d spend the rest of his life loving her with everything he had, if she’d let him. Rey could barely see him through her tears as she said yes. 

Now, three years and one wedding later, it’s one of her favorite places in the world. They still take the trip—lovingly named _The Annual—_ each summer. The list of attendees has grown since Rey’s first time; it encompasses their close friends now, too. Finn and Poe, Rose and Hux; even Paige tagged along one year when she’d taken a break from backpacking all over the eastern hemisphere.

They go out on joy rides on the boat, drink too much beer on the deck with Luke and Han, and stuff themselves full of popcorn and chocolate in the basement movie theater. Even though they’re all pushing thirty by now, they find endless joy in being there, surrounded by family and friends and so much love and laughter that they end up never wanting to leave when the week comes to an end. 

Well, Rey does _sort of_ appreciate when the week comes to an end, if only because it means that she and Ben can get back to their _very_ regularly scheduled, _extremely_ healthy sex life. 

It’s not that they _can’t_ have sex at the lake house, but it’s an old house, and the walls are as thin as tissue paper. If you’re doing it, even if you think you’re doing it quietly, everyone knows. Somehow, the house will expose you, and you’ll never live it down.

At one point, last year, everyone—yes, everyone—heard a particularly naughty drunken escapade between Rose and Hux and still, to this very day, have not let them forget about it. Han even _quotes_ it from time to time just to make Hux squirm.

After that, Ben was pretty much of the mindset that they could hold out for a week if it meant his parents would never hear him having sex. Rey remembers pouting very dramatically upon hearing this declaration, which only served to make him laugh and tell her that it would be worth the wait when they got back home. 

Logically, she understands his hesitation, but that does not help the fact that she’s always been insatiable when it comes to him. She _knows_ that they could get creative about this without anyone knowing. They could sneak away, even for just twenty minutes, and the family would be none the wiser. 

Rey figures this summer is as good a time as any to revisit this rule, but when she brings it up in bed on the first night back, Ben is immediately wary. 

“ _Baby_ ,” he whines, turning over to face her under the covers. “What if someone walks in? If my dad ever quoted something I said during sex with you, I think I’d tie bricks to my ankles and jump into the lake.” 

Rey snorts at her sweet, ridiculously dramatic husband. This may be a little more difficult than she anticipated. 

At least, she thinks it may be until the plan falls into her lap.

It’s basically kismet. 

And really, if Ben is going to place blame on anyone for it, it should be Rose. Fully, one-hundred percent Rose Tico-Hux, who introduced Rey to TikTok at breakfast the next morning and has been enabling her newfound addiction ever since. 

When she stumbles upon one particular video around dinner time, it’s like the stars are all aligning. They’re all sitting out on the deck, Han watching Luke load charcoal into the grill while everyone else sits around the large table, nursing cold beers and snacking on potato chips. Ben’s in the midst of a rather deep conversation with Poe about how people perceive time, and Rose and Hux are playing gin with Finn and Leia. 

Rey swipes up on her feed and is immediately intrigued. 

The caption reads: **_Send your husband a dirty text in the middle of a family gathering and see how he reacts challenge._ ** **🤣🤣 _#_** ** _gothim #husbandsoftiktok_ **

The camera zooms in on the sweet, unassuming husband’s face as he reads the text in question. He’s in the middle of what looks like a family barbecue, not unlike this one. His eyebrows shoot up and his eyes go wide, and Rey can’t help but laugh when he turns to look at his wife, who is holding the camera, and mouths the word _'Really?’._

She watches a few more—one in particular more than once where the husband just stands up from the dinner table and walks straight to the bedroom, stopping on his way to beckon his wife to follow him. The video ends with her starting to walk toward him. By that point, Rey’s definitely well-beyond inspired. 

Finn is sitting next to her with a look of pure concentration on his lips, face buried in the cards and definitely not paying attention to anything on Rey’s phone. Everyone else is just as distracted, so she leans back and opens up her messages app. 

Ben’s the first person on her list, as usual. Their last interaction was innocuous, ridiculously domestic, but Rey smiles nonetheless. 

**HUBS** 💞 <I’ll be there in 10. And before you ask, yes, I already stopped and got you fries.>

Rey blows out a breath and wiggles her thumbs a few times before she sets forth on her mission. 

**Rey <**I want you to take me to our room and fuck me so hard that I’ll feel you for days>

She shoots it off without thinking, but knows Ben won’t pull his phone out of his pocket for a one-off notification. Rey bites her lip, scheming as she watches him narrow his eyes at whatever new point about Poe is trying to hammer in. 

It’s time to shoot her shot.

**Rey <**I want you to come so hard inside of me so that I have to walk back out here knowing I’m still full of you>

_Send._

Still nothing. He’s opening his mouth to interject now, so Rey has to be quick. 

**Rey <**I know you get nervous about people hearing us>

 **Rey** <I promise I can be quiet>

_Send._

Thankfully, Poe doesn’t let him.

**Rey <**Will you fuck me Ben?>

 **Rey <**Right here & right now>

 **Rey <**Remind me who I belong to>

She decides after sending the last little paragraph that she’s done a sufficient enough job. Rey sets her phone face down on the table and folds her arms over her chest as she watches him, waiting. When Poe finally— _finally—_ gets up to go get another beer, Ben reaches behind him to pull his phone out of his back pocket. 

He unlocks it. 

She picks up her phone again to record his reaction and watches him intently, looking close enough that she can see when his nostrils flare. His jaw clenches and Rey feels it deep in the pit of her stomach—that lick of fiery desire that always, always, _always_ burns for him. He’s holding the phone tightly, dwarfing it with his large hand, and she can see his knuckles start to go a little pale.

Then his eyes flicker up to hers. 

Ben’s eyes darken and his Adam’s apple bobs heavy in his throat as he swallows. They stare at each other and Rey feels herself pushing her thighs closer together.

She stops recording and sets the phone down, deciding that she doesn’t want to share the look he’s giving her right now with anyone else. 

And then he stands, towering over the table, and walks inside without a word. No one seems to notice, but Rey knows they might if she gets up and follows him right now. Her heart is pounding in her chest, unsure of what to do, but excited, practically _vibrating_ at the thought of Ben waiting for her somewhere in the house. 

A few long, torturous minutes pass, and Rey’s about to throw caution to the wind and run off to find him when her phone buzzes against the table. 

She reaches for it quickly before it has the chance to get anyone’s attention. 

One new message. 

**HUBS** 💞 <Tell them you want to lay down for a little while before dinner.>

She looks up and around the deck. It wouldn’t be hard to excuse herself. Her phone buzzes again a few seconds later.

**HUBS** 💞 <Make it quick, though. You got me hard three feet away from my parents and my uncle. It’s time to finish what you started. Can you do that, Rey? Can you sneak away from our friends and family so I can fuck you the way you want me to?>

Rey feels her entire face start to heat. It’s everything she wants. Of course, she should’ve known that he’d give it to her. He always does.

She stands up, looking around the table to see if anyone even notices. The only one that does is Poe, and he’s mostly looking at his phone, anyway. 

“I’m feeling a little blegh. Gonna lay down for a bit before dinner’s ready.” 

The nods that she receives in response are half-assed at best, and Rey smirks to herself as she walks away from the table. 

_None the wiser,_ she thinks, triumphantly. 

Rey takes the stairs that lead to their room two at a time. When she arrives at the landing, she can see Ben standing in the open doorway. His arms are folded over his chest as his eyes follow her every movement, and he looks so... _intimidating_ , standing there, nearly as tall as the door frame itself, a neutral expression on his face. 

“Hi,” Rey squeeks out. 

He doesn’t say it back. He just walks into the room, leaving her dumbstruck and alone in the hallway. Rey huffs in slight disbelief. 

She follows, and she’s only one foot in when he says, “Lock the door,” in a voice that sends a prickle down her spine. 

Rey obeys, turning around to latch the lock once the door is shut. She doesn’t notice that he’s closed the distance between them until he’s right behind her, pressing her against the door with his chest. His lips are at her ear and she can hear how heavy he’s breathing, can _feel_ it as his chest heaves against her back. 

When she feels his tongue at the sensitive spot between her earlobe and her neck, her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. 

“Always so hungry for me, huh?” he growls. 

Rey can’t speak—can hardly move, or breathe, but she manages a weak, barely-there nod in response. 

“I’m gonna fuck you right here,” he states, his arm slipping around her front so he can cup her, pressing his fingers roughly right where she wants him. “Gonna give my baby exactly what she wants.” 

Rey sighs, her head falling back against Ben’s shoulder. 

When his hand slides into her loose-fitting lounge shorts and he shudders, she’s thanking every lucky star that she decided to forgo underwear after changing out of her bathing suit earlier. The tips of two of his fingers rub down her slit and dip slightly inside of her and Ben moans into her neck. 

“God, you’re soaked, babe. Did sending me those messages in front of everyone turn you on?” 

She nods again, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as he starts to expertly caress her, swiping at her clit every few strokes, giving it just enough attention to keep her gasping. Rey’s hips start to move against his hand and when he finally pushes two long, thick fingers inside of her, her moan is loud and fully uncontained. Ben’s free hand comes to her mouth, clamping her jaw.

“You promised you'd be quiet, remember?” 

Rey whimpers into his hand. 

“If I let go, are you going to keep your promise?” 

She truly considers shaking her head no, because she’s not fully certain that she _can_. Not with how good it feels to have him so close, to have him deep inside of her as he plucks at her clit with his thumb with all the skill he’s garnered from years of practice. He always makes her feel so fucking _good_ and it’s almost impossible to keep that kind of feeling silent. But she _did_ promise. 

Rey nods, and he slowly moves his hand away from her mouth. She blows out a long, shaking breath as he pulls her shorts all the way down her legs and then pushes a third finger inside of her. 

“That feel good, baby?” he asks, his voice deeper and raspier than usual. 

  
  


“Yes,” Rey breathes. “So good, Ben.” 

He hums against her skin. With his now free hand, he dedicates more attention to her clit, which catapults Rey that much closer to where she needs to go. Her breaths are getting shallower as she feels her orgasm start to build in her lower back; she’s on the precipice of it within seconds, and when Ben bites down on her earlobe, she nearly cries out again. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he commands roughly. “I wanna fuck you.” 

She falls over the edge at his declaration and has to bite down on her fist to keep from screaming. Ben doesn’t let up from his motions, but slows them as she rides out the feeling that vibrates through her like a heavy, delicious ripple. She feels it down to her toes as she slumps against him, the muscles in her stomach still tensing and her cunt clamping down on his fingers as he pumps them into her lazily. 

He flips her around to face him and lifts her up like she weighs nothing. Ben walks them over to the bed where he sets her down carefully, hovering over her with a smirk on his lips. Rey’s in a post-orgasm haze, but she’s present enough to reach her hands up to cup his face. His beautiful, perfect, _smug_ face. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” she whines. 

“Like what?” 

“Like the cat that ate the canary.” 

Ben chuckles deep in his chest. “I can’t look happy when I make my wife come?” 

Rey shuts her eyes and smiles. Her thumbs caress his cheekbones. “Fine,” she sighs.

He laughs again, and then leans down to press his lips to hers. What starts as a sweet, soft sign of affection turns into something much more within seconds, and Ben’s hand rises to her neck to tilt her head for better access. When Rey opens her mouth for him, it feels like her whole body sighs with relief. 

Ben’s tongue against hers is a feeling that never gets old. The way it sparks up a deep, piercing pleasure in her abdomen that radiates down to her cunt has never once changed in their four years together. If anything, like their relationship, it’s just gotten more intense; it’s grown and blossomed into something unlike anything Rey’s ever felt, and she chases the feeling every time his mouth is on hers. It’s heaven. It’s everything. _He_ is everything—this man, her lover, her best friend, her husband. He’s the bright, burning center of her entire universe. 

Ben doesn’t bother removing his shorts, but because they’re lounge shorts just like hers, he’s able to easily shimmy them down past his hips and pull his cock out. Rey glances down to see it fully hard, even leaking a little, and can’t help but lick her lips at the sight. Totally, completely, wholly _insatiable_.

He pushes her tank top up past her breasts until they’re exposed to the cool air and then his hands are on them, plucking at her nipples as he slides the length of his cock up and down her drenched center. Ben lets out a rough sigh as he moves his hips and lets his head fall into the crook of Rey’s neck. 

“Tell me again,” he whispers. “Tell me what you said in the text.” 

Rey sighs, her head pressing back against the mattress as the sensations flow through her. “Fuck me, Ben,” she tells him softly, still a little dazed. “Remind me who I belong to.” 

Ben grunts in her ear as he reaches down to align himself, and then he’s sliding in and they’re both groaning. Rey claps a hand over her mouth when he bottoms out, and she can see Ben’s shoulders go tense as he breathes roughly through his nose. 

They’re both shaking a little, their movements stilled as they look at each other, finally fully joined. Under her palm, she’s smiling. It’s her happy place—being full to the brim of him, stretched to her limits by his long, thick cock. 

Slowly, she removes her hand, trusting herself to keep it quiet as he starts to move. She wants him to see her face, her whole face, so he can see how good he is. How fucking incredible he makes her feel every time he fucks her. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she sighs quietly when he pulls out almost all the way, and then pushes back in with more force than before. 

“That’s it, baby,” he says as he starts to find his rhythm. “Say my name as I fuck you, Rey. You _know_ who you fucking belong to.” 

Rey’s eyes flutter shut and she bites down on her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. It’s all she can do not to cry out, to scream his name so that everyone can hear it, so that everyone can know that she’s his. Always, only, forever his. 

Because she isn’t able to be loud the way she wants to be, Rey relies heavily on her eyes and her lips to show him when he hits that spot inside of her that normally makes her moan, deep and long in the back of her throat. His thrusts become more powerful, setting them both up for something dangerously good. Rey’s clinging to his neck as he starts to slam into her, her eyes never leaving his. 

“Ben, Ben, Ben, _Ben,_ ” she mewls, each time she says his name punctuated by a heavy stroke of his cock. 

“I love you,” he says softly, a beautiful and staggering contrast to the way he’s pounding against her hips. Rey will definitely feel this tomorrow and probably the next day when she sits down or tries to stretch out her legs, but that’s exactly what she wants. If she could have it her way, she’d always feel the remnants of Ben fucking her, of him losing control and using her body for his pleasure. 

“I love you so much,” Rey whines. “I love it when you fuck me like this.” 

“I know you do, sweetheart,” he says roughly. His breath stutters as he pulls one of her knees up to her chest, holding onto it as he pumps in and out. 

“I’m close,” he tells her, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Yeah?” she asks, reaching up to feel the hard planes of his chest. “You gonna fill me up? I want you to. I want it all.” 

Ben moans, probably too loud, and then reaches down to give her clit its due. He knows her body better than she does at this point—knows exactly what he needs to do to get her to fall over the edge with him. It works like a fucking charm, and Rey can feel her second orgasm building deep in her belly. 

“Fuck,” he wheezes. “’I’m about to come so hard, baby— _fuck_ , come with me, please.” 

It’s not a hard request to fulfill, especially when he looks the way he does, totally broken above her as one hand grips her hip and the other plays carefully with her swollen clit. She watches as his face screws up in pleasure and he starts to gasp, and the sight of him sends her into a freefall. She feels Ben’s hand at her mouth as it hits her like a shockwave, and she takes that as permission to scream as loud as she wants to. And she _does_ —there’s no way she couldn’t. Not when every single nerve ending feels alight as her cunt clamps down hard on his pulsing cock, milking him for every last drop, so tight that he can barely move.

Ben’s right over her again, nearly collapsed as his head falls into her neck, breathing hard as Rey clenches and unclenches around him, her legs shaking and moving of their own accord against his hips. The aftershocks take longer than usual to abate, and when she’s finally able to breathe normally again, she slowly opens her eyes. 

His full weight is on her, and it feels good and right and warm. She strokes his back, feeling the sheen of sweat that built up, and uses her other hand to run her fingers through his hair. Ben sighs against her neck. 

After a few blissful moments of quiet, just holding each other and breathing together, Ben picks his head up to look at her. His hair is a mess as she strokes through it, and his lips look swollen and red. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and smiles. 

“That was—” he trails off, shaking his head, staring at her dazedly. 

Rey smiles, too, biting her bottom lip. “It was.” 

He brings one hand to her face to stroke her cheek and Rey’s eyes close. It was easy to forget that they were at the lake house this entire time, that they still have to go back downstairs and have dinner with all of their friends and family. Her eyes flutter open again to see him still looking at her, all reverent and soft and beautiful.

“Lake house sex back on the table, then?” she asks cheekily. 

Ben shakes his head, but his smile doesn’t fade. He pushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear and sighs. 

“Anything for you, my wife.” 


End file.
